


Mother Knows Best

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [52]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: Some secrets need to be shared.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Random Moments [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/177116
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test. Pulling the muse out of the closet I locked her in to see if she'll humour me for a while.

“You are an idiot, Emma Swan.”

It shouldn’t make her smile. It shouldn’t make her feel warm, and it definitely should not fill her with the desire to lean in and kiss the lipstick from those wonderfully plump, beautiful lips, and yet…

Emma sighs. Her feelings have never, in her thirty years of life, agreed with her head. Logically, she knows that’s where her feelings come from, but her brain really doesn’t give a shit. It refuses to take the blame, instead preferring to leave her eternally confused and struggling to find a retort that isn’t some abominable line meant to lure Regina into her bed that will, unfortunately, fail in the most spectacular way. 

She’s resisted so far. Almost three years of deliberately and very physically biting her tongue to stop whatever asinine words want to escape her mouth. If it didn’t make her so miserable, she’d actually be impressed with herself. She’s never been one for restraint, especially not when it comes to an unfairly attractive woman that she’d really, desperately love to be naked and on top of- or under- or beside. 

Really, whatever position Regina wanted her in, she’d be there, no questions asked.

It’s getting harder to resist. She knows one day she’ll give in and make an absolute fool of herself. She doesn’t know when or in what fashion, but she knows it’s coming. She hopes it won’t hurt too much.

Breathing another, quieter sigh, she sits back in her chair and asks, “What did I do this time?” Regina simply stares at her, the expression she wears blank, if not for the way her eyes study Emma’s face curiously. “Well?”

The expression turns into something soft, almost- dare she think it -fond. “Snow was right.”

Emma narrows her eyes. Those words never preceded anything good for her. Those were the words Killian had said to her right before he decided she didn’t love him, the same words her father uttered when he realized she was jealous of Robin. There are at least half a dozen other instances she can come up with where her mother, at some point, has understood her and shared that understanding with another, but those are the two that stand out most.

Surely this is one thing her mother understood and had kept to herself.

The idea that she might have told Regina fills her with dread.

They’re friends. Good friends. 

Surely her mother hasn’t ruined this too.

“Emma.”

Her eyes snap up. She hadn’t noticed, but Regina had moved closer to her. She’s close enough to touch, to reach out and-

Emma closes her eyes as warmth covers her cheek and a thumb brushes beneath an eye. “You looked tired when I walked in,” Regina murmurs. “She was right… you do light up for me.”

Inhaling deeply through her nose, Emma opens her eyes and meets the warm, brown ones gazing down at her. “I’m going to kill her.”

Regina’s smile is small, but it’s her eyes that tell of her amusement, and her affection as her thumb slips down to Emma’s lips. “That pleasure remains mine,” she says, “but I might be willing to share for the right price.”

“For the right price,” Emma counters, “I’d be willing to let you keep the pleasure all to yourself.”

And while the smile had been lovely, Emma finds the smirk that replaces it far more preferable.

“Perhaps we could compromise; forget the price and share pleasure of another kind entirely,” Regina suggests, her voice low- purring.

A sound sticks in the back of Emma’s throat, and then she’s rising, clasping the hand in hers as she pulls it from her cheek. “Please don’t tease me,” she says. “I don’t think I’d survive it.”

Regina steps into her, erasing what little distance remains between them. “I will tease you, but not in this,” she replies, squeezing Emma’s hand. “I despise the time we’ve wasted,” she says before bringing their heads together. “I refuse to waste any more; come home with me.”

“So it’s just-” Emma starts to ask if it’s just sex, but the lightest caress of lips against hers silences her.

“Not just,” Regina assures, the words warm against her mouth. “I want you, Emma Swan; in my life, in my heart _and_ in my bed for as long you’ll let me keep you.”


End file.
